Last Chance
by Viko W
Summary: Fue la segunda y última. Ahora él oficialmente había muerto. *drabble*


_**Disclaimer: **__la serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro._

_Madara's centric. Drabble._

_**Last chance.**_

Limpia el hilillo de sangre que le escurre de la nariz y estira el brazo alcanzando la máscara naranja sobre el estante. Aquella cosa le trae recuerdos agridulces más que nada y algunos cuantos amargos al pensar en el día en que decidió dejarla atrás. Madara respira pesadamente cerrando los ojos un instante y la sangre cae en forma de gruesas gotas al suelo mientras ejerce presión. La mancha roja en su costado se hace más grande.

De espaldas contra la pared echa una última mirada al lugar y por una vez en su vida, antes de que el mundo se le venga encima a pedazos y su nombre sea olvidado, desea que ese momento mientras sujeta con fuerza la máscara en espiral dure un poco más del tiempo que aún le queda. Sólo por un último instante desea saborear la fama de haber sido el villano cliché que hizo estremecer al mundo shinobi.

El sonido de las pisadas acercándose lo alertan. Zetsu aparece frente a él emergiendo de uno de los muros.

-Al fondo a la izquierda, de prisa.

Madara asiente inspirando profundo, llenando de aire sus pulmones y en sus labios surca una pequeña sonrisa que descoloca al último Akatsuki vivo. Eso es todo, así es como termina su acto. Ha fallado por segunda y última ocasión. Y una vez más se ha ganado el privilegio de ser censurado por cada una de las naciones por la misma razón*.

-… eso no está mal.-murmura con una sonrisa más débil, encaminándose lentamente al olvido. Zetsu lo mira marcharse y una vez su vista lo pierde tiene un último pensamiento antes de verse envuelto en una multitud de ninjas. Suelta una risita, observando la expresión de los presentes. Son como perros de caza y a Zetsu le causa gracia el rostro hambriento de la justicia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por uste-?

…Y lejos de allí, el fundador de aquella organización criminal que será a toda costa borrada de la historia y quien dio pie a la cuarta gran guerra se tambalea en la oscuridad de la noche, desvaneciéndose de forma caprichosa con una sonrisa en los labios y el orgullo aun intacto.

-… Sí, así está bien.-jadea un poco colocándose aquel viejo trasto naranja. Sobre su cabeza la luna nueva brilla y el conejo en ella parece hacerle un guiño.

.

.

.

"_Él fue todo, menos el perdedor."_

Fin.

**Notas de la autora:** pues bien. Últimamente me he sentido lejos del madadei, como si estuviera a punto de perderle el gusto. Pero hoy, luego de una dosis de "Li y sus predicciones" se me ocurrió hacer mi propia versión seria sobre el final de Madara. Ni en sueños pienso hacer un fic en dónde él sea derrotado gráficamente por Naruto, Sasuke o quien sea, para mí el ganará de una u otra forma. Aunque con eso me refiero a que ganará aun si pierde. Que sabemos que perderá, así que ganar al perder me suena bien.

Estoy segura que Kishi hará alguna de sus mamadas y no dudo que le ponga una personalidad como la de Light de DN cuando todo se vino abajo, así que decidí conservar su personalidad cool. Siendo el villanazo que es y genio debe haber considerado aun cuando no quisiera la posibilidad de perder de nuevo, por más que duela. Y pensé, "un final un tanto desastrozo pero que sea visto con buena cara, eso a Madara le viene de perlas".

Aclaraciones:

*Madara fue censurado de la historia por temor a que hubiese otro sujeto como él. El hombre si que infundió miedo.

-. Sí, si has percibido que Mada utilizó como salida y distracción a Zetsu y que el mismo Zetsu sabía sobre eso, estás en lo correcto.

-. Ese pensamiento del final es de Zetsu.

-. Con la frase de "el orgullo aun intacto" me refiero a que ya que nadie piensa recordar a Mada, porque es tabú, por la misma razón del temor, es como si él jamás hubiese existido entonces nadie podría reprocharle ni decirle nada. Mada le ve el lado bueno como yo xDD

Ahg, son más notas y explicaciones que de fic (igual es un drabble). Ja, un beso. Me gustó el final. Visiten mi Deviant Art. Próximamente "Ciertas Cosas" MXD.


End file.
